This invention concerns a cape for use when shampooing hair in hair treatment salons.
When a person is receiving a shampoo in a hair treating salon, the customer ordinarily leans back with her neck in the U-shaped opening of a backbar sink. This may permit some of the hair to be immersed in water in the sink, and water or the like poured or sprayed over the hair drains into the sink. Such shampooing is widely practiced for its own sake and as a preparatory step for hair coloring, permanent waves, styling and similar hair treatments. Hair tints may also be applied at a backbar sink.
It is important for maintaining good relations with the customer that such shampooing be as comfortable and tidy as possible. Resting the nape of the neck on the cold hard edge of the backbar sink can be uncomfortable. Water or hair treating solutions may be splashed through the slot in the front of the backbar sink, which is at least untidy and inconvenient, and at worst may damage the clothing of the person being shampooed.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means for minimizing discomfort and loss of water from the sink.